DZXL 558 kHz Schedule
Schedule :Monday-Friday :2:30 am – Music and Memories :3 am – Back To Christ (Elder Ver Perez and Brother Ruel Perez) :4 am – DZXL Express (Ronnie Ramos) :5 am – Unang Radyo Unang Balita (Ramcy Tirona and Jane Martin) :6:30 am – DZXL News: Pulso ng Metro (Deo de Guzman) :7 am – RMN News Natiowide (Buddy Oberas and Willie Delgado Jr.) :7:30 am – Straight to the Point (Willie Delgado, Jr. and Jorge Bandola) :9 am – Meet the Boss (Ely Saludar) :10 am – RMN Centro Serbisyo (Ely Saludar and Jen Pahilanga) :11 am – Usapang Trabaho (Rod Marcelino and Ramcy Tirona) :12 nn – RMN News Nationwide (Buddy Oberas and Rod Marcelino) :12:30 pm – DZXL News: Pulso ng Metro (Deo de Guzman) :1 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Music and Memories :Fri: Tagumpay sa Kalusugan with Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales, Dr. George Carpio and Joey Collantes :2 pm – RMN Centro Serbisyo sa Hapon (Jen Pahilanga) :3 pm - :Thurs: Bahay OFW :Fri: Ang Tinig Klima :4 pm – Kaagapay sa Kalusugan (Master James Alejandro) :5 pm – Buhay at Kalusugan (Chat Ramirez) (DWWW 774 simulcast) :5:30 pm – RMN News Nationwide (Jane Martin and Jen Pahilanga) :6 pm – News 31 (BEAM 31 simulcast) (Buddy Oberas) :7 pm – DZXL News: Pulso ng Metro (Rod Marcelino) :7:30 pm – XL Sumbungan, Sandigan ng Mamamayan (August Vergara and Jigs Magpantay) :8 pm – Usapang May ‘K’ (August Vergara and Sheryll Edman) :9 pm – Lunas sa Kalusugan (with Rudy Liwanag) :10 pm – Kaalamang Pangkalusugan: Kalusugan Iwas Karamdaman (Xanthone Plus) :11 pm to 12:30 am – The Road to Holistic Wellbeing (with Doc Bong Ramirez) :Saturday :2:30 am – Music and Memories :3 am – Back To Christ (Elder Ver Perez and Brother Ruel Perez) :4:30 am – Music and Memories :6 am – Kaibigan sa Kalusugan: Family Edition :7 am – RMN News Nationwide (Einjhel Ronquillo and Jen Pahilanga) :7:30 am – Music and Memories :9 am – Word of God Network (MX3) :10 am – Todo Arangkada Balita (Neil Ocampo) :11 am – Bisaya Gyud (with PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar) :12 nn – RMN News Nationwide (Rod Marcelino and Jen Pahilanga) :12:30 pm – Radyo Mo sa Nutrisyon (with Rod Marcelino) :1 pm – Laughter is the Best Medicine Show (Brother Louie, Vlogger Ems, Kuya Gleny and Dyosa Yan) :2 pm – Asenso Pinoy (Conde Batac and Francis Cardona) :3 pm – Clinic on the Air (with Joyce Adra) :4 pm – Usapang Transportasyon (Bert Suansing, Lando Marquez and Rod Marcelino) :5 pm – Music and Memories :6 pm – News 31 Weekend (BEAM 31 simulcast) (Jorge Bandola) :6:30 pm – Music and Memories :7 pm – HAPI (with Raffy Chico) :9 pm to 10 pm – Kaalamang Pangkalusugan (Xanthone Plus) :9:30 pm to 12 mn – Music and Memories :Sunday :2:30 am – Music and Memories :3 am – Back To Christ (Elder Ver Perez and Brother Ruel Perez) :4:30 am – Music and Memories :5 am – Sunday Mass :6 am – Pimentel Reports (with Rod Marcelino and Lourdes Escaros) :7 am – XL Balita (Rod Marcelino) :7:30 am – Good Morning, Metro Manila (Silvestre Labay) :9 am – BISErbisyong LENI (Leni Robredo and Ely Saludar) :10 am – Sapagkat Mahal Kita Pilipinas (Lino Celle and Lourdes Escaros) :11 am – Winner Ka, Pinoy! :12 nn – Music and Memories :1 pm – Buhay Bahay (with Anna Cosio) :2 pm – Music and Memories :6 pm – News 31 Weekend (BEAM 31 simulcast) (Jorge Bandola) :6:30 pm – DZXL Scientific Healing (Silvestre Labay and Alfredo Calendacion, Sr.) :7 pm – Ang Katipunan (with Antonio "Butch" Valdes) :9 pm – Kaalamang Pangkalusugan: Kalusugan Iwas Karamdaman (Xanthone Plus) :9:30 pm to 12 mn – Music and Memories